User talk:King Joe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:King Joe page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) No Problem! No Problem! I hope you like it - Do you know anyone else who might like it? Starscream7 00:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 COMICS! Would you like to join the Born of Betrayal Club and become the club recruiter? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Gresh Helmet Answer I think that Toa Hydros painted it. Before I got the BIONICLE Stars Rahkshi, I colored a black Rahkshi mask Yellow with some paint. But it looks like he spray painted it. Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 20:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Actually - I don't know how to. I've tried to browse photos into the boxes - But it never works. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 18:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 [[Custom Hero Factory Wiki:User of the Month|'VOTE FOR']] [[BioniclePrime|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] User of the month! YIPPEE! I'm very glad to have you back! :) Lord Starscream - Goodbye 18:44, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Things to Do Well, the other things you can do are write a story, create MOCS and take pictures or take videos and/or join my latest contest! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 18:55, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Authority Positions : ) I'll be happy to tell you! (Since I am happy, strap in) First, the admin/admins is/are a user that has several abilities. They are charged with being partial leaders of the site, and they have the power to delete pages and block users. The Admins can be demoted just like Rollbacks can b Bureaucrats. Admins are objected to watch over the site's activity and they are also told to undo vandal edits. Admins are the most common 'user-groups' usually found on wikia sites because 'they're easy to deal with'. Our only admin on here is Vagra Nui Tales. Toa Zion used to be an admin - but he was demoted around a month ago to a Rollback. Secondary, the bureaucrat/bureaucrats is/are the top user on the site behind the founder of whom is also a bureaucrat. The bureaucrats have the ability to delete pages, block users, and they're the only users with the ability to create new Administrators, Rollbacks and even new bureaucrats. Unlike an admin or a rollback, a bureaucrat CANNOT be demoted. A wikia staff member must do that deed. Bureaucrats are prioritized to keep watch over activity on the site and undo vandal edits. Our bureaucrats on the site are Toa Spyck, Clone Trooper and me. Lastly, the rollback/rollbacks is/are the user that lives up to their group name: to 'roll-back' edits made by a vandal or a grammar with poor editing usage. They are ALWAYS charged with having good grammar. That is also their main objective. Rollbacks are users that aren't commonly found in one group. They're usually found as being in two or three of the 3 groups at once. As well as for an Admin, Rollbacks can be demoted as well - this leads to them being in no group usually. We currently have no Rollbacks on the site. Clone Trooper once made Jareroden one to gain help for the site - yet he never edited afterwards, so I talked with him about it and he replied that I could demote him. Today, actually. . . I spoke to Toa Zion about his grammar and how it was poor, and Toa Spyck also sent him a message. He said this: "Sure go ahead I couldn't care less. This place has changed both Hero Factory and BIONICLE info merged in one site. I thought it was 'Custom Hero Factory' not Custom Hero FActory and BIONICLE." This is a custom site, and we obviously allow BIONICLE because of the term 'Custom'. Right? Anyway, I thnik I know where you're heading: You want to be in one of these groups, right? It's okay to admit it, becuase I am actually going to greet you with open arms! : ) That is a very rare outcome! I will promote you, King Joe, to a Rollback on the site as long as you make a few more edits today, tomorrow, Thursday and Friday. I see you've made 100 edits, so if you reach 135 by Friday evening, I will promote you to Rollback after talking with Toa Spyck about it. Remember: You need to contribute to the site for three or four days a week. That's our minimum, and I don't like being like the Custom Bionicles Admins when they edit for hours at no end, it seems, until their brains ooz out of their ears - LOL. Yet anyway, do you agree to your goal? If so, great! You'll need to try making 7-9 edits per day on anything. Grammar, creating pages, editing, ETC.. Thank you for asking! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) WHOA! You're doing awesome! You don't need to be on that much, though- yet cool! Also, FOMM is currently being plotted for upcoming sequences and chapters. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 23:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You reminded me! Oh my! I forgot! I need to post the user of the month, article and image as well! I am going to be clicking random page, and the outcome will not be one of mine to choose. For the image, I will upload an image of the 2011 poster. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) GRRRR! This is ridiculous. I think we should unlock the mainpage. If we get Vandal edits, so what? The more we get, the happier I'll be of disposing them. Now you can feel free to post anything on the news and edit any errors. Thanks, King! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:28, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure you can! I tried to mix and mingle the idea of your story with Krokanus's biography and his attack on the group of heroes. If you have any questions, just ask! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:30, December 9, 2010 (UTC) GREAT NEWS! Here's some great news! No, I am sorry, no Rollback reply. I am most likely going to if he doesn't reply by Christmas. Also, I'n fine with your storyline part with Krokanus. Now, for the GREAT NEWS!! The new Trailer for Transformers: Dark of the Moon is out! Here it is! thumb|300px|right Okay, I will . . Yet do you like the Trailer? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Starscream7 Am I okay? I will be as long as we NEVER have ANYTHING to do with Custom Bionicles. It was my sister, and it will never happen again. Please don't think of me as you think of them. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Bye Bye! I'm hoping that you can read this before you leave: I'm most likely going to make you a Rollback because Toa Spyck hasn't responded for too long now. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm hoping that you've made your list :) Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) To be Admin! I'll be giving you your Admin powers tomorrow - and yes, not Rollback! I saw how VNT seemed 'lonely', so I've made the desicion to make you an Admin. I hope to see you tomorrow possibly. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 02:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Dear King Joe, "Yesterday, Monasti caught me copying articles from Herofactopedia onto here, and he stated that it was plagiarism and it should be erased immediately. Today, he spoke to the Wikia Staff about me and lshortly before that, he gave me a list of around 30 articles that need to be un-done. Furthermore, he stated that the Staff would probably do a perma-block on me. For an hour and 20 minutes, I un-did all of the articles. He hasn't replied yet, yet I have a message to you: You are my friend, among many others on this Wiki, and It's been an honor working with you. If I don't return, remember my possibly historic words: "I will Return . . . somehow". '' '': ) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Friend of King Joe =D Much better, it seems [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I've had plenty of problems with Starscream you wouldn't even dream about. So don't even ask me to not hold it against him xD. Have you heard of Wiki Metru Forums? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Go to Wiki Metru Forums and read the latest topic in Herofactopedia discussion. It will explain everything [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] He's annoyed me to no end :/. And yes, original content is fine! I just don't want any plagiarism. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Thanks for seeing it that way. :) [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Re:Achievements Sorry for the late reply :( Yes, you can definetely edit them! However - be careful: the images you insert tend to be large and only a portion of them fit inside the badge. For example: I could only fit in XPlode's Meteor Blaster, and I was agonized. Well, Good Luck! :P Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 02:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) xpload yeah sorry about that i guess im just a noob :( Monasti Hey, dude. You were the person that unblocked Monasti once, and I'm asking you if you could unblock him again. Starscream blocked him (again) for one year for this reason: "You stated that you wanted to add information - you lied. Bye Bye." So, yeah, can you please unblock Monasti? Shadowmaster 02:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo I love it, nice work! '''Your Bureaucrat,' [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] I Thank You heavily for giving me another a last chance. I wil never allow any vandalism to run through my account again. If I invite friends, I will have them do it on their computer. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 16:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: You should take up your background idea with Vagra Nui Tales, I have little interest in that at the moment, since I'm busy. And sure, you're a part of the BoB club. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees I'm uneasy still, but okay. Should I still make an apology post? My account apparently isn't working, and it says that Starscream7 doesn't exist. I am looking foward to working with you in the future, to. Tomorrow, I'm officially announcing that we begin our true journey into the New Year! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Custom BIONICLE: The Series Hello there, King Joe. As you may (though probobally do not) know, I am making a You Tube series featuring several useres from here and CBW. I'd like to use you, represented by FURNO 2.0, in the series. Would you mind if I featured you? 00:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, It's about M.O.C.s that I've made representing users from CBW going on crazy andventures, and other random things. Right now I've only thought of one episode you'll be in (there's going to be utter chaos everywhere, and in the midst of it all, you, SS7, CT1000, and VNT will be playing cards, as if nothing is going on :P). 03:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) It's going to be on You Tube. The series hasn't started yet, but it will start in a month or so. Here's the link to my channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/Jareroden97 03:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I don't know, as there aren't very many active users on here... 04:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Like it? I like the achievement badges! You're doing awesome as an Admin and you're making me proud! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) LOL I felt like the 'plates' under the crust of CHFW were shifting - and when I looked up? I saw the background. LOL It's very good! Spyck might be a little angry about both the background and the new logo - but It seems like we're doing good. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Take it easy, my school is nefarious, ya know Hey, take it easy. You can show them, of course, but don`t expect answers so soon. School is a deadly weapon to kill my screentime. I have lotsa`s homework, ya know. Its only been one day since your comment. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You can undo edits, but not things people have seen. Just leave my talk as it is, I don`t really care. Patience is the first lesson in becoming a great Glatorian (LOL!), I just wanted to teach you that. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC)